A Child's Promise
by Kyo Shijou
Summary: Hidan and Naruto made a promise when they were kids. Fluff, Cute, and stuff of that. One-shot. HidanXNaruto COMPLETE


Child's Play

Summary: Hidan and Naruto made a promise when they were kids. What happens when Hidan breaks the promise and Naruto's heart? Will he be able to win back the blonde? Or be haunted by his past flings? HidanXNaruto Onsided KakuzuXHidan & SasukeXNaruto

Using some of the magic of AU fanfiction~;

Konoha 11 and Sasuke – 9 years old

Akatsuki and Kyuubi – 10 years old

Nine year old Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki was sitting in his room bored. The boy had been told by his best friend, Hidan Yuga, to wait there until someone came and got him. The blonde snapped his head to the doorway as it opened and revealed blood red hair. Naruto got excited for a split second before he noticed it was just his older brother, Kyuubi.

"Oh it's just you. What do you want?" Naruto said with a pout.

Kyuubi laughed before moving out the way revealing three boys behind him. "I just thought I would bring you some company while we bigger kids prepare everything." He said letting the young kids walk into the room. Kyuubi noticed the questioning look on his brother's face. He grinned widely before turning around. "I can't say little bro but I think you will like it." He said vacating the room. The red head walked leisurely down the steps of his parent's house. He could still hear shouting from his backyard and was surprised his brother couldn't. Kyuubi walked out into the backyard and watched his friends run around grabbing things while one silver haired 'demon' was commanding them.

"No! Put that over there and this should be over there! What the hell are you bastards doing?!" Hidan yelled at the people he called friends. The ten year old was getting annoyed because he wanted everything to be perfect today. He glared at everyone menacingly while telling them what to do. He turned as he heard the door open and spotted Kyuubi. "There you are! Did you send those prying brats to him?" He asked with a grin. The red head nodded in response as he walked over to Hidan. "Alright, I'm gonna need you to help out Zetsu. The punk doesn't know how to create something like this and is ruining things." He said giving Kyuubi a push towards the green haired male. Hidan stood there with a smile on his face and hands on his hips. He knew today was going to be great.

-HXN-

Naruto shouted in victory as he had won another game against his friend, Kiba. In the middle of doing his victory dance, the door had opened once more revealing Itachi. Naruto looked at the boy as if he had never seen him before and tilted his head cutely.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba, let's go. Everyone is ready for you now." Itachi said getting straight to the point. The older raven turned around and proceeded to walk away from the room.

Naruto stared at his friends as they got up to leave and frowned deeply. "What about me Itachi?" He said looking at the raven's back.

Itachi didn't bother to turn around knowing Naruto would have made him cave in and tell him everything. Instead, he settled on sighing deeply and responding. "Your brother will be up here to get you after I take these three down." He said walking further away with the three younger boys following him. He passed Kyuubi on the way down stairs and gave the red head a discreet nod.

Kyuubi nodded back as he continued up the stairs. He stopped in his brother's doorway and grinned. "Hey little bro, are you ready for your big day?" He said grinning wider when Naruto gave him a confused look.

The blonde tilted his head towards the older male and frowned in thought. _"Big day? What is he talking about? I didn't do anything special and it isn't my birthday." _The blonde almost missed his brother telling him to follow along. Naruto jumped off his bed and ran to the red head's side quickly. He smiled up at Kyuubi before letting his older sibling lead the way.

Hidan stood in the backyard next to his other best friend, Deidara. He was nervous as hell and turned to the long haired blonde. "Dude, do you have the stuff? Please tell me you have it." He said frantically trying to get his mind straight.

The blonde laughed at Hidan and responded. "Of course, I got your _rings._ Why are you so nervous? You weren't nervous when yelling at us just a few minutes ago." He smiled at the silverette and showed him the toys rings. "Now grow a backbone and do what you've planned since we figured out you're moving. This is your last chance since you're leaving tomorrow." Deidara patted Hidan's back and chuckled.

Hidan scoffed at the comment even though it gave him more confidence than before. The silverette paid close attention to the back door when he heard it open. He saw Kyuubi first before his eye landed on the person would he wanted to do this whole charade for. He watched as his angelic blonde looked around the backyard with curious ocean blue eyes.

Naruto glanced around his backyard taking it in. It looked like someone planned to have a wedding in a junkyard. He was surprised to say the least. The blonde looked at everyone in his backyard curiously wondering why they were there. He saw all his friends as well as his brother's from the happy-go-lucky people like Lee and Tobi, to the brooding and emo people like Pein and Neji. He tilted his head for the third time that day as he tried to figure out what was going on. His focus landed on a certain silverette staring back at him with an intense gaze. Naruto blushed as he looked into Hidan's cherry red eyes.

Hidan smirked when he saw the blush on Naruto's face. He watched as Kyuubi led Naruto to where he was standing. The silverette looked at the blue hair girl standing in front of them. "Okay missy! Marry us!" He said with a devious smirk.

Naruto looked at his brother as he left the blonde standing next to silverette. He felt really confused about the whole situation until he heard those words come out of Hidan's mouth. The blonde looked at the other boy in shock before stuttering. "H-Hidan…. What are you talking about?! We can't get married! We're too young and both boys!" He shouted pointing an accusing finger at the silverette.

Hidan raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "It's fine! I love you and you love me right?" He asked getting a nod from Naruto in return. The silverette smiled and leaned in to kiss the blonde on the lips. "Then it's fine! We'll be together forever even after I leave!" He said sweetly.

Naruto returned the kiss and looked down blushing. "You promise?" He said in a small voice.

"Promise!" Hidan replied confidently.

"Awwww!" The group of kids turned to the back door to see who had showed up. Three adults were standing in the doorway watching the scene with hidden smiles.

Naruto smiled and ran up to his parents excitedly. "Guess what mom and dad? I'm married!" He said wearing a smile that almost broke his face in two.

Kushina and Minato looked down at their youngest son shaking their heads. Kushina gave him a hug while Minato ruffled his hair. "Well look at that Jashin. It seems like we're going to be family." Minato said laughing good-heartedly.

Jashin looked at his son as he trailed over to him. The silverette patted his son on the head sharing a laugh with Minato. "Looks like it. Well you snagged yourself a good wife Hidan. Now finish up with your friends so we can get ready for tomorrow."

Hidan gave a dejected sigh as he grabbed Naruto's hand. The two walked over to the large group of kids to announce Hidan's departure. The girls cry a little while the boys wore pouts or scowled. They all hugged and begun to pack up the backyard. Hidan dragged Naruto off to the side and blushed. He took hold of the blonde's hand and put a plastic ring on it.

Naruto looked down at the ring and tilted his head. "Hidan? What is this for?" He asked as he watched the silverette put one as well.

"It makes us official." He said showing off the toy ring. If anyone thought that this was all fake or annoying, Hidan didn't He wanted Naruto to believe in his love for the younger blonde. "This will make a promise complete and when I return I'll make you my wife again." He said blushing while looking anywhere but at Naruto.

The blonde giggled at Hidan before kissing his cheek. "Okay!" He said skipping off to show his friends the ring.

Hidan shook his head before walking over to his friends only to get teased by them all. He didn't know at the time that this day would be the second happiest day of his life.

A promise of two children to each other can create something bittersweet.


End file.
